Gladiators have always been, dominant
by Katie Louise Lane
Summary: After his defeat, Megatron still lingers around the desolate home of Cybertron, when he is caught and forced back into a gladiator ring, he never would have expected a certain azure femme to be put in there with him.
1. Chapter 1

Megatron x Arcee.

~After the Autobots are victorious, Megatron still lingers around the desolate home of Cybertron. But some old fashioned mechs had an idea, they detained the ex-gladiator and put him back in the fighting ring. A small one, unknown by Autobots. But when one certain azure femme comes to inspect it, it changes everything.~

Chapter 1

The silver mech growled as his captor slid his energon ration through the bars of his cell. He was strong, but he couldn't take on several mechs at once.

He warily accepted the ration, gnawing down on it as he sat silently. He stirred out of his daze when he heard shouting. One voice was distinctly feminine.

Gunshots were heard until it finally went quiet, Megatron dared to look through his cell bars. Leaning over quietly, he peered out into the hallway, his blood red optics almost lighting up the dim place.

There she was. The Autobot femme. In all her primal magnificence. She was detained on the floor, but writhed and thrashed in this mechs grip. Snarling with all her might.

The mech who held her against the floor quickly hefted her up, dragging her to a nearby cell. Ah. So she was going to become a part of this aswell. Pity.

Arcee kicked and thrashed in his grip, she was outnumbered. Got shot in the back and down she went. Enough time for someone to nab her.

So now she was in a cell. The cell opposite her was empty, but she felt as if someone was watching her. Her pale blue optics burned into the cell across from her. Her view was quickly blocked by a pede.

"Rise and shine, sweetspark. It's your turn today." The mech chided, kicking open her cell door.

"Get fragged." She hissed, as he cuffed her and walked her towars a large door.

"Would love to." He smirked, whispering huskily in her audio receptor.

When the door opened, he quickly removed the cuffs and pushed her through.

"Have fun, Sweetspark!" He called, laughing as the door closed.

Arcee turned.

"Oh scrap."

Megatron was amused to say the least. How on earth had Arcee managed to land herself here? And now he had to fight her.

Maybe to the death. Maybe not. It depends on his captors mood.

The ex-warlord jogged towards her, it seemed faster as he took long steps. A sharp talon out, ready to grab or even, stab.

She was fast, slippery even. It was like trying to hit water. She moved fluidly, whilst hitting him in places he didn't even know were exposed until she hit them.

But Megatron wasn't all brawns, he had brains too. He quickly devised a counter attack. One that could catch her off guard.

He saw her incoming strike and quickly sidestepped, she lunged at nothing and before she could turn around he reached to grab her.

He had her pinned on the floor, she struggled from underneath his servo, to make the victory all the more sweeter, he teased her winglets with a digit, watching her reaction slyly.

The siren blared. End of match. He let go of her and she vented in deeply. Huffing out some breaths.

Arcee's back ached. Her winglets were fluttering from the proximity of the mech, much to her annoyance and Megatron's amusement.

Megatron, surprisingly, helped her to her pedes. Such a gentlemech. He peered down at her.

"Do you have an escape plan, Autobot?" He whispered.

"Not really." She gritted out, lashing out at their captors. Megatron knew there was a slim chance of escape but still joined her in battle, letting out a bellowing laugh.

They got fairly far before a few big mechs got Megatron, and Arcee followed soon after. But this time Arcee was thrown into Megatron's cell.

Both were chained to opposite sides of the wall but could still easily hit each other if wanted. Arcee had a shackle around her waist, that pulled her back to the wall, along with a matching neck shackle.

Megatron's ankle was chained to the wall, these shackles were unknown material to them, all they knew is that they couldn't break them. Much to their irritation.

"So, how did you get roped into this, little femme?" He purred, seeming intimidating at the same time.

"I was inspecting, and when I turned to leave, bam, all of them come out at once." She hissed, she wasn't scared of Megatron.

"Interesting." He hummed. His glance quickly averting to the nech outside the cell.

"Sorry for the interruption. But boss wants to see ya, sweetspark." The mech hummed, swiping his glossa over his denta to accentuate his point.

Ah. So the boss wanted a frag? Well tough luck, because Arcee, didn't.

Megatron jutted out a servo, the large talons hovering and flexing over the tiny femme, in an act of protectiveness. As much as he loathed Autobots, he found her the least irritating, she intrigued him to say the least, maybe something more.

"Ah Megs, do you really want to play this game again?" The mech tutted, brandishing a thin sword, one that Megatron had been on the receiving end of many times.

The mech stabbed him in the arm, he winced but kept his guard, some energon dripped into Arcee's lap and he heard her gasp. Megatron let out a menacing growl, yet the mech looked unphased, much to Megatron's displeasure.

He twisted the sword around and kicked Megatron back, enough to shake him away from the femme, giving the opposing mech time to grab her.

Yet she didn't give him an easy time either.

Arcee thrashed and writhed, hitting and striking the mech, all while snarling and growling. She got a few winces and hisses before he grew tired of her attempts and grabbed her servos.

"Ah, Arcee. That fiery spirit always gets me riled up. You really know how to drive a mech wild, don't you?" A voice purred, after the mech had dumped her in a dark room, she was left alone, and she jumped at the voice.

 _Lockdown. A bounty hunter. A collector. A trophy hunter, maybe even some live ones. Him running a gladiator scandal didn't surprise Arcee. It was like more trophies doe him._

 _But with a show._

 **OwO. I hope you enjoyed, Chapter 2 will be up soon. Ily all.**

 **See ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

"So, the little Arcee has wound up in my clutches." Lockdown purred, leering at the azure femme.

Arcee stayed silent, not only was she not in the mood but she hated Lockdown, with a passion.

He hooked a talon underneath her chin, bringing her to meet his optics.

"Oh yes, very nice." He purred, ignoring the burning hatred in her optics.

"What do you want, Lockdown." She growled, ignoring his advances.

"What don't I want?" He murmured, more to himself than anyone.

"Originally, I just planned on making credits off of Megatron, but when there was word of both the Decepticon leader and the Autobot femme, credits came in like a waterfall." He explained, with lots of added servo movements.

Arcee's servo tightened as she closed it into a fist. She knew what he meant. She wasn't getting out of here anytime soon.

She looked into his optics, before reeling her servo back and thrusting it forward into his face. When her fist collided with his faceplates, he gasped and stumbled.

His original demeanor soon returned and he growled, getting closer to her faceplates with every step.

"Hm, yes. I always liked that about you. No matter how big the mech, you'd always be one to take them on." He purred, a talon coming up to trace the ridge on the side of her faceplate, before he pushed her head to the side rather roughly.

Arcee was bewildered by the comment. She didn't know whether to punch him again or thank him. Some strange compliment.

"One thing. Megatron seems to be a tad bit protective of you. Any idea why?" He said, plonking himself down in a chair.

"Tch. Like I'd know. He was my enemy for the majority of the time I've known him." She scoffed, looking away from Lockdown's prying gaze.

"He's causing an awful lot of trouble for one little femme. Well, of course you are currently the only femme known to be alive on Cybertron, but still." Lockdown rambled.

"Although, I do see why." He finished, with an added wink. Making Arcee groan in disgust.

Before Lockdown could say another flirtatious quip, loud yet faint roaring and crashing was heard.

"Not again." Lockdown groaned.

"What?" Arcee asked.

Lockdown didn't respond but opened his door by a crack and peered down the hallway, only to see an injured and angry Megatron crashing through his guards.

Megatron looked up and locked optics with Lockdown, and like an angry bull, he charged.

Lockdown yelped and slammed the door shut in helps that it would keep the angry ex-con out.

But of course, it did not.

The large silver mech crashed through the door, sporting a toothy grin at Arcee. He whacked Lockdown away easily, and hefted Arcee onto her pedes by her arm.

"Let's go." He grunted.

Arcee looked over at Lockdown who was on the floor, still shaken from the events going on. She couldn't help but stick her glossa out at him as she followed Megatron out of the room.

Lockdown growled angrily as they retreated out of the room.

 _They won't be free. Not for long. I'll make sure of that_.

õõõõõ

Arcee turned to Megatron with her servos on her hips, as she stared out at the endless roads of dull metal.

"What now, genius?" She said.

"I didn't know they stationed us so far out, you tracked coordinates here, just follow them back." He said, turning to look down at her.

"You really think I would remember those? And you also think they wouldn't know to extract them from me?" She said, crossing her arms over her chassis.

"Ah femme. Always playing with the big mechs." He mused nonchalantly.

She narrowed her optics in return and tightened her arms around herself, stepping back a small bit instinctively.

"So? What are we going to do?" She asked.

"Well, since our means of communication are disabled along with our t-cogs, the best guess would be to try and find our way back." Megatron hummed, glancing out at the desolate roads.

"But for now, we must find shelter. It's getting late." He finished with a sigh.

She nodded in reluctant agreement and began to follow the towering mech.

õõõõõ

 **Ay wass poppin y'all. I'm back!**


End file.
